1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as solid state drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to managing unreliable memory units in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays may contain defective locations, such as pages with uncorrectable error-correcting code (ECC) errors or correctable ECC errors with high raw bit errors. The defects may develop during manufacturing of the memory arrays or during usage of the memory arrays. For example, after a memory array has been subjected to a significant number of program-erase cycles (e.g., 30,000 cycles or more), pages of the memory array are more likely to experience or produce memory errors. If memory errors remain unaddressed, the memory errors can result in a loss of stored data. As a result, improved devices and methods for managing defective memory locations are desired.